ZX-7 (Fictional Wonder Weapon)
This is completely my own (MIA Epic's) idea! Please do not change any information on the weapon. You may add it to anything else just as long you give me credit, thank you. The ZX-7 is the eleventh Wonder Weapon in appearence. It is first seen in Gesamtschule der Untoten and is seen late in Geist Wohnhaus, Wahnsinnig der Kirche and End. It, along with all other Wonder Weapons, are the center of the giant easter egg on End. Overview The ZX-7 was a prototype built by Ludvig Maxis at Der Riese along with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the teleporters and the Ray Gun. Maxis and Richtofen were competing against each other to see who could create the better Wonder Weapon. They were both tested with similar results. The thing that lead to the ZX-7 downfall was its recoil which was extremely high. The ZX-7 was said to have been "destroyed" after the competition, but was actual kept in the Group 935 facility in Munich (Gesamtschule.) The one he said was destroyed was infact the mock-up. The ZX-7 has 4 charges on the side of the gun, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2 except in two rows (two on the top row, two on the bottom row) and with 20 spare charges having a maximum ammunition count of 24 charges. When fired the ZX-7 fires a lightning bolt (similar if not the same to the Wunderwaffe DG-2) except the bolts color is green, and instead of killing the zombies by shocking them, it links the zombies, then once linked completely obliterates them. The ZX-7 is powered by Ununpentium or Element 115. It has the ability of killing 15 zombies at a time, however after being Pack-a-Punched the ZX-7 has the ability of killing 24 zombies (same as the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ). When used against Hellhounds it doesn't link to other Hellhounds just destroys them on contact. Due to its massive recoil it is best to make sure you aim directly at a group of zombies and not the ground asthe bolt will lose all of its energy, wasting a ton of potential power. It is recommended for the power to buy Speed Cola because of its long reload. It is suggested to also by PhD. Flopper, although it has no splash damge, the explosion that is created after the zombies are linked can easily down the player. Appearence Thw ZX-7 does not look too different from the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the only major differences are where the ammo is place, where the power unit is placed and many specific features. The main way to distinguish the ZX-7 from the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the fact that the ZX-7 has a double barrel, one above the other, which allows the current to connect so that it can destroy its target. ZX-9000 When the ZX-7 is put in the Pack-a-Punch machine it becomes the ZX-9000. Its electric current turns from green to a bright yellow and the effects on the zombies are more of the mix of it's own effects and the Thundergun's. Like the original ZX-7 it links the zombies with its current, however then it shoots them up in the air, then obliterates them, raining zombie body parts across the map. Trivia *The 9000 in the name of the Pack-a-Punched ZX-7 is a reference to the popular internet meme, "It's over 9000!"﻿ Category:MIA Epic Category:FanFiction Category:Blackstar27 Category:Weapons